


Go Rest Ye Brothers Winchester*

by jenajasper



Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas, Christmas Poetry, Elves, Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, Fairies, Gen, christmas elves - Freeform, christmas mischief, evil elves, sam and dean save christmas, sam and dean save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: Trouble threatens the holidayBut Sam and Dean will save the day
Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/606604
Kudos: 3





	Go Rest Ye Brothers Winchester*

No rest ye brothers Winchester

Your work is not yet done 

The frosty winter weather 

Bringing joy to everyone 

This is the Christmas season 

All fun and gifts and cheer 

But without rhyme or reason 

The evil still brings fear 

It shows itself in evil elves 

Who sabotage with mayhem 

With stockings that fall off the shelves 

And spiking punch with cayenne 

Of trees that fall and lights that burst 

With sugar cookies made of salt 

And gifts of socks, what could be worse 

All this it must be made to halt 

This came to light with Sam and Dean 

Through the research of the lore 

Those cuddly elves could be so mean 

And there would still be more 

The yule log never came to light 

The hams and turkeys scarce 

The fear became that Christmas might 

By these elves be erased 

The Winchesters were on it now 

Though secretly and stealth 

Their purpose was to find out how 

To return the season’s health 

Now fairies must count all salt grains 

And each thing has its weakness 

And elves they can not stand the strains 

Of that tasting of no sweetness 

So, Sam and Dean, they made a brew 

Of sour fruit and bitter herbs 

And left it for the elfin crew 

Inside the cakes for Santa served 

The elves, of course, fell for the trick 

Their mischief came to end 

The holiday revived real quick 

For families and friends 

So rest ye brothers Winchesters 

Let nothing you dismay 

Through your insight and wisdom 

You helped save Christmas day 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

**Author's Note:**

> *God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen


End file.
